White Rose
by Silver Dragon Warrior
Summary: A oneshot where Cole and Karly marry each other.


**Note: I got some of the wedding text from another website. That text does NOT originally belong to me.**

* * *

**Cole's POV**

I watch from a distance as my girlfriend, Karly, sits on a tree branch, watching the setting sun. Today I plan to ask for her hand in marriage. We've been together for five years, and I believe it's time we take our relationship to the next level.  
So, I carefully and quietly walk towards the tree she's on, climb it, and sit next to her on the branch.  
"Hey Beautiful," I greet with a smile.  
Karly turns to me and smiles as well. "Hey Sweetie. Nice to have you join me and watch the sunset. It's amazing, isn't it?"  
"Yeah...but not as amazing as you."  
She smiles a wider smile, and we face and watch the sunset together. We just do that in complete, peaceful silence for a few minutes. Then I take a deep breath, and I turn to face my girlfriend.  
"Um...Karly? There's something I need to tell you..."  
She turns to me with a concerned look. "Yeah?"  
I take a deep breath then take her hand and lead her down from the tree. I then lead her away from it and take her hands into mine.  
"Karly...I remember the time when we first met each other. At first I thought of you as just a friend...but as I got to know you better, I began to grow these feelings for you...they grew bigger and bigger, and I knew I had a crush on you." I pause and smile. "I'm very glad I told you my feelings for you. And I'm very glad that you feel the same for me...but now...I think it's time we upgrade our relationship..."  
Karly just stares at me with a shocked look. I continue smiling as I kneel down on one knee and hold up a small white box.  
"Karly..." I open the box to reveal a shiny, silver ring. "...will you marry me?"  
She gasps and puts her hands to her mouth. She remains speechless for several seconds, then she removes her hands, clasps them together, and smiles widely.  
"Yes! Yes, I will marry you Cole!"  
My heart beats a million times faster. The love of my life has accepted my proposal!  
I smile as I gently take her left hand and slide the ring into her ring finger. Then I stand up and envelop her into a big hug. She hugs back, then we share a long, gentle kiss, both of us excited for our special day in the future.

* * *

_**TIME SKIP**_

* * *

**Karly's POV**

I take deep breaths as my bridesmaids (Nya, Bianca, Skylar, Lily) make the final adjustments to my dress, hair, and makeup. Today's the day that I will become Karly Brookstone, and I'm trying so hard not to panic right now. In other words, I'm very nervous.  
"You okay, Karly?" Nya asks with a concerned look.  
I face Nya and nod my head. "Yeah, I'm just nervous, is all."  
"Eh, don't worry. You'll be fine," Skylar says with smile. "The wedding will go out fine, trust me. And if anything goes wrong, we'll make sure it gets fixed."  
I smirk a little. "Thank you."  
The others smile and turn me around so I'm facing the mirror. I examine my final look and smile.  
"You look so pretty..." Bianca says with a smirk.  
"Very pretty!" Lily exclaims with a cheery smile.  
Nya places the veil on my head and flips it so that it's covering my face. She then picks up a bouquet of white roses from the counter and offers them to me. "You ready?"  
I take a deep breath and nod, taking the roses.  
"Okay. We'll let them know. Good luck, Karly."  
And with that, I follow my bridesmaids out the door.

**Cole's POV**

I patiently stand at the front of the audience, waiting for my bride to come out. Many friends and family have arrived, and I'm very nervous yet excited at the same time.  
Suddenly, the pianist starts playing a loud, simple tune on the piano, and everyone in the audience quiets down. Then the tune turns into the wedding march, and out comes two children, a boy and a girl, who start dropping flower petals from their baskets.  
And there she comes. The second star of the show. She walks slowing down the flower-covered aisle, holding a bouquet of white roses and wearing a strapless dress with a gray belt and a veil that's hiding her face. Her dress fits so her beautifully, like a goddess...now if I could just see her face...  
She makes it up front next to me and turns to face me. I smile, grab the veil, and gently pull it over her head. I then see a pair of sparkly brown eyes staring into my black ones...and a bright smile. I return the smile, then the priest begins talking.  
"My friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of committed marital love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Cole and Karly in marriage."  
He turns to me and my fiance.  
"The commitment that the two of you are about to make is the most important commitment that two people can make. You are about to create something new, the marriage relationship, an entity that never ends. As you stand here today, are you now prepared to begin this commitment to one another?"  
My fiance and I stare into each other's eyes, then to turn to the priest and nod.  
"Have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"  
We nod our heads again. The priest turns directly to me.  
"Cole, will you have this woman to be your lovely wedded wife? Will you love and comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"  
I smile and nod. "I do."  
The priest turns to my fiance. "Karly, will you have this man to be your lovely wedded husband? Will you love and comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"  
She nods and smiles. "I do."  
The priest smiles. "Very well then. I now pronounce you two Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."  
My fiance and I turnto face each other...then we wrap our arms around each other, and I press my lips against hers. Claps and cheers are heard around the room, and I know for sure that me and Karly's hearts have officially become one.  
"Ladies and gentleman...I now present to you...Mr. and Mrs. Brookstone!" the priest exclaims happily.  
The cheering and clapping starts again. Karly and I smile at each other then we grab hands and run down the aisle and outside the church. We then climb inside a limousine, and it starts driving away. Karly climbs up onto the roof and throws her bouquet of white roses behind her, Nya catching them. Then she climbs back down, and we wave back to our waving friends and family, riding off in the sunset together.

**The End**


End file.
